MY Little Pony Friendship is Magic : A New Beginning
by Aizen135
Summary: When Jay, a Highschooler at CanterLot High, gets stuck in Equestria, He meets the Mane 6, and makes new friends and Enemies, but will he get home? Rated T because Im Paranoid. Story Better then Summary (I hope). Possible OC Pairing in Later Chapters!


**Aizen135:Hello Fillies and GentleColts, and Welcome to my second Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it, and please no flames ok? Constructive Criticism is Welcome though :) , All right, FlutterShy, will you do the Disclaimer?**

**FlutterShy: O-ok, Aizen135 does not own MLP, Hasbro, or any Affiliated Companies, He only owns this Story and Any and All OCs included within this story, Thank You.**

**Aizen135: Thanks FlutterShy, and Lets get on with the Show!**

"Every Day, Same Time, Same Place, Same old same old" Jay thinks as He runs from the School`s Bullies, He does A Barrel Roll, and is Just about to Crash into the Statue of the Pony in front of CanterLot High , but as He is about to Crash, he instead phases through the podium and instead crashes into a door with a loud thud. "Crap, why did I hit a wall?" He says as He looks around "And Where am I?" as he says this He looks at a Mirror, but in his Place he sees a white Alicorn with Black and Red spiked Hair and tail. "What the Heck!" He yells as He steps closer to the mirror, and as He takes a step closer, he touches it. "This must be how I got here, so I might be able to get back, well lets go home" He says to No one inparticular as He walks back to the door, and he gets ready to run, but what He doesn't know is that the Mirror just closed, and he runs forward and smashes into the Mirror, smashing it.

"No!" He screams as He picks up the hollow frame. "No" He says as He bows his head in sorrow and lets a single tear fall as He walks out of the room. "Hey! You! Stop!" A Guard in Gold Armor with a blue mane yells as He runs up to Jay. "You, what are you doing … What's wrong?" He asks seeing Jay`s sad face "I came here through a Magic Mirror, and When I tried to get back, it broke, so Now I'm trying to Find whoever owns this Crystal Castle." Says Jay sadly "I can help with that, follow me" Says the Guard as He begins to walk in the Direction of the Throne Room as Jay Trails Behind him.

"Your Majesty Princess Cadence, Here I have found an Alicorn lost in the Castle Corridors, He says he Came from the World on the Other Side of the Mirror, which is now Broken, what should we do with him?" Asks the Guard as He Bows to the Princess. "We should Consult Princess Celestia" Says the Princess as she looks over the Two. A few days pass and Princess Celestia, along with Princess Luna and Princess Twilight Walk into the Crystal Castle. "Good Morning Princess Celestia, the same to you Luna and Twilight, so here Is Jay, the Mysterious Alicorn who we found" Says Cadence as Jay stands and Bows to the Three "Good Morning, Princesses Of Equestria, I hope your trip was enjoyable. "Says Jay Formally.

"He doesn't sound like he came from the other Side "Says Twilight Skeptically. "I've been studying Equestrian Customs, I assure you I'm from Earth, ask me anything " Jay says Smiling. "Ok, what are Fingers, and how many are there on a human?" Asks Twilight, Sure she has bested him "There are 8, 10 if you count thumbs, and there are 10 toes on a human as well. "Jay says smiling as Twilight`s Jaw Drops.

"Y-y-you're Right" says Twilight "so you really are from the other side of the Mirror, so it's really broken?" Asks Twilight "Yes, and we have tried everything to try and fix it, it's broken completely, and the worst of it, it's near to impossible to make another, even if we had the materials." Answers Cadence as Jay looks down in sorrow ."Well what is it made out of?" Asks Twilight hopeful "It's made from Magical Crystal Shards, which there are no more left, and to fuse them, we would need the Elements of Harmony to bind them, but it would take so much energy, they would go back to their stone form and we would have to wait 100 years until they could be used again." explains Cadence and Celestia walks up to Jay. "Well, it looks like you will need a Place to live, so where would you like to live? You could Live in Canterlot, or Here, or Maybe PonyVille, your choice "Says Celestia gently as Jay looks up "PonyVille sounds Nice and Quiet, so could I live there?" He asks gently smiling. "Of Course, would you like to live in the Library? I can already see you like books." says Celestia as Everyone Smiles.

"Yes, I would love to!" He says happily. "Ok, I will get everything ready, see you in a few days in PonyVille, I already know the Pony to give you the tour "she smiles at Twilight. "Well it looks like Everything is Taken care of, thank you Princess Celestia for meeting here to help Jay" says Cadence. "Yes Thank you for giving me a place to live in Equestria. "Says a Smiling Jay."No thanks Necessary, I`m always Happy to help "She says as the three Princesses Leave.

It's the day Jay moves into PonyVille, and Standing at the Front Gate is Princesses Celestia and Twilight. "Good Morning Jay, how are you?" Asks Twilight ."I`m good, what about you two?" Jay asks "I`m feeling well, and I can tell Twilight is pretty excited, well, I better get going, Jay, if you ever need anything, don't be hesitant to ask ok?" She says as she puts a red amulet around his neck. "This will let you contact me, well Goodbye "She says as she begins to walk off. "Goodbye! So I take it you're my Guide?" Says Jay as he walks up to The Princess.

"Yes, and I hope you enjoy the tour. " She says smiling as they walk into the town, and after taking only 3 steps They hear a huge gasp and Pinkie Pie rushes Forward, nearly colliding with them "Hey Twilight! How you been? Who`s He? "She says taking a huge breath. "Hello to you too Pinkie, I've been good, and this is Jay, he's going to be living in the Library" Says a smiling Twilight. "Hello, how are you?" Says a smiling Jay. "I`m good, what about you?" Says a smiling Pinkie Pie.

"I'm good, kinda nervous, because this is my first time in PonyVille" Says Jay. "Well there`s no need to be nervous, just have fun!" She said and she wandered off. "What a fun Pony " Jay said as they began towards a few of the other spots to see, and then they saw Rainbow Dash zooming up above, moving the rain clouds over to AppleJack`s Apple Orchard, and in a flash, Jay is zooming right beside her, moving the clouds with her, and in no time they're finished. "Wow, great speed, but who are you?" asks Rainbow Dash as they stop on a low cloud "I`m Jay, I`m moving here, in fact I`m moving into The Library, and Princess Twilight is my Tour Guide for the day." Says Jay as he snuggles into the cloud.

"Really? Where is she?" says Rainbow Dash as AppleJack walks up. "I thank you both kindly, but who might you be?" Asks AppleJack. "He`s the newest Pony in town, Jay!" Says Rainbow Dash as she jumps off the cloud and runs toward Twilight. "Nice to meet ya, happy to hear a new pony`s in town, by the way, I`m AppleJack, and that's Rainbow Dash, so where you gonna live?" She asks as Jay jumps off the cloud and it floats back up into the sky. "I`m gonna Live in the Library." Jay says with a smile as Rainbow Dash runs up quickly.

"Hey AppleJack, guess who`s back in town?" She says jumping with glee. "Who`s back?" She asks as they walk down the hill. "Hey AppleJack, been awhile huh?" Asks Twilight as they walk up to her. "Twilight! Yes it has, it's good to see you again, how`ve you been?" She asks running up to Twilight. "I`ve been good, I`m excited about coming back to give Jay the tour, even if it is temporary, It`s still gonna be fun to see you all again, in fact would you like to tag along with us?" Asks Twilight hopefully.

"Sorry, but I gotta pick the apples, they aren't gonna pick themselves, sorry." Says AppleJack sadly. "Yeah, I can`t either, I gotta make sure the rainclouds don`t wander off." Says Rainbow Dash with her Wings drooping. "Oh, well, I`ll see you later then, come on Jay" says Twilight glumly. "Ok Princess "Jay says running up to her, after walking a bit, Jay feels a warm, fluffy thing on his back, he uses his horn to float it into view see it's a cute bunny.

"Hey little guy, where did you come from?" He asks the bunny as a yellow pony strides up. "Ah Angel, there you are, I`ve been looking everywhere for you "She says in a quiet tone as Jay sets the bunny down and smiles warmly. "Hi, I`m Jay, who are you?" he asks gently smiling warmly. "H-h-hi, I-I`m F-f-flutterShy, It`s n-n-nice to meet you" She says in a very quiet and nervous tone as she blushes a faint pink. "It`s very nice to meet you too FlutterShy, how are you?" asks Jay as Twilight is standing a bit away letting them get acquainted.

"I-I`m good, what about you?" she asks smiling as well. "I`m good, glad to be moving to PonyVille, it seems like a really fun place to live, and It`s filled with the nicest of Ponies" Jay says Happily. "Really? Where are you gonna live? "Asks FlutterShy, her blush lessening." I`m gonna be living at the Library, where do you live?" He asks as Angel hops over to Twilight.

"I live a little ways outside of PonyVille so I can take care of the forest animals from the EverFree Forest" She says not seeing Angel move. "That sounds fun, could I join you sometime?" Jay asks forgetting about the Tour. "Sure, I`d Like that, hey where did Angel go?" asks FlutterShy slightly worried. "Oh, Angel is over by Twilight "Jay says in a reassuring tone.

"Twilight!" says FlutterShy as she runs up to Twilight. "Yeah she has been my guide to PonyVille" says Jay as he runs up to FlutterShy. "Hey Twilight!" Says FlutterShy as she gallops to Twilight. "Hey FlutterShy, how have you and the animals been?" Asks Twilight in a Happy tone. "We`ve been well, but we all missed you." Says FlutterShy.

"I've missed you too, so how has things in PonyVille been?" "Wonderful! How has it been with Flash?" asks FlutterShy in a giggly tone. "W-w-well, it's going well, could I tell you later?" asks Twilight blushing a deep red, making her purple coat a deeper purple. "Ok, see you guys later " Says FlutterShy as she picks up Angel and flies off at a slow pace. After walking a bit more, they wind up at the Library, and as they walk in Pinkie and all of their friends, including Discord, pop out from behind the Furniture "SURPRISE!" Pinkie yells as she blasts her Party Cannon, covering everyone in cake batter.

"Uh oh, I must have put the cake batter in the Party Cannon and the confetti in the oven, oopsie!" just as she finishes this, Jay licks it all off, and Discord turns it into cake, and everyone laughs. "Good Cake Pinkie, best I've ever had!" Says Jay as he finishes the last bit. "Thanks, I put a lot of love in them." Pinkie says as she bounces off to nowhere in particular. Just then A white earth pony with a purple mane walks up to Jay. "Hi, I`m Rarity, so your new here?" she asks Jay. "Yeah, I just finished the PonyVille Tour, I`m Jay by the way." Says Jay as he picks up a chocolate cupcake with white icing. "Nice to meet you, I hope you like it here, and if you ever need a suit for anything, I run a boutique here, I would love to make you a suit." Rarity says as she sips her punch. "Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that for The Grand Galloping Gala." Says Jay as he take a bite of his Cupcake.

"Oh don`t bother, that's just one big disaster, the only reason we go to it is because then we go get Donuts with Twilight and Princess Celestia, that's the fun part." She says as she bites into a cookie. "Ok, hopefully it will be better than it was for you guys." Says Jay as he watches Discord Make Cotton Candy Clouds and Chocolate Milk Rain for Pinkie Pie. "Yeah, let`s just hope it wasn't as bad as the first year we went, that was a disaster." Rarity says as she involuntarily shivers. "That bad huh?" Asks Jay as he takes the last bite of Cupcake.

"Yes, for me there was a obnoxious Prince, Twilight couldn't even talk to Princess Celestia, Pinkie didn`t get the true party she wanted, Apple Jack didn't sell a thing, The WonderBolts hardly noticed Rainbow Dash, All the Animals were scared of FlutterShy, and it was so boring, it could make Pinkie Pie fall asleep." Rarity finishes up. "Wow, I hope my first time won`t be as bad." Jay says slightly worried. "Don`t worry, just act like your paying attention until the end, and then you can join us for donuts and hot cocoa afterwards." Says AppleJack. "Yay, that sounds great!" He says cheerily. After the party ends everyone goes home, and Jay prepares to go to bed. _"My first day in Ponyville, here, my new life will begin. Who knows? Maybe I will get back, but I`d rather stay here than on Earth. Man, what a wonderful world this will be to live in."_

**Well, that's Chapter one, I won`t be able to update a lot, but I will when I can, I`m not one of those people who can update regularly, but I`ll try to do my best, and any ideas for the story will be greatly Appreciated, thanks! **

**P.S. Free virtual cookies for anyone who gets the reference at the end! Hint: It's from a Square Enix Masterpiece!**


End file.
